Leia
is a member of Lost & Found Music Studios. She is known to be the best songwriter at the studio. Biography Before the Show Two years before the show,"Lost & Found." Wikia. Retrieved on January 9, 2016. Leia auditioned for and made it into Lost & Found Music Studios. In the process she met Rachel, and they became fast friends. She also met Britney, who she grew to dislike."Heart & Soul." Wikia. Retrieved on January 24, 2016. Season 1 Leia compliments Luke whilst she is listening to him (and his band) perform "Lost and Found," and it is revealed that she loves listening to Luke perform. Leia is asked to perform a duet with Luke at the party. She is really fond about this and is only allowed to perform with Luke under one condition: the song must be original and new. To her misfortune (after telling Luke about this) Luke says that he has band practice, but ignoring that, Leia tells him that he could just come early to learn his part to perform; Luke agrees to her solution reluctantly. In Java Junction, Leia has trouble writing a song for Luke. It is then when it is known that she has a crush on Luke; as she confesses, "The first time I have writer's block, I'm supposed to be writing a song for my crush." After being suggested so by Rachel, Leia uses one of her songs that she has already written. Leia goes to Mr. T in the Green Room and gives him lyrics to the song with the title of, "The Butterfly Song," but is rejected as Mr. T does not consider it "new and original." Leia later admits to Rachel that she feels awful that Luke is not performing. Just in time, Theo (who is part of Luke's band) enters and Leia tells him that she is sorry that Luke could not perform; Theo replies that Luke does not care at all, and is actually performing a solo; the solo will be a love song. This causes Leia to think that the song is dedicated to her. At the party, Luke singals to John to go on to the stage, which Leia believes that Luke is signalling to her. Luke starts to perform a song by the title of "Broken By You," to which she unexpectedly joins in mid-performance. Leia addresses the audience and says that she would like to thank Luke for composing the song about her. Candidly, the song was written by John and was dedicated to Michelle. Luke corrects her and reveals that the song was composed by John. Bewildered, she listens to Luke as he also says that the song was not about her; she tearfully exits the room. Tearfully and wishing that Mr. T will pick it for auditions, Leia performs a song called "See Through Me" on-stage at the studio. The song is dedicated to Luke, to which Luke is oblivious about. After the performance, Leia is assured by Rachel that the song will be chosen for auditions. Ultimately, Leia's song is not chosen; John's "Original" and Rachel's "Now Is Our Time" are chosen instead. She is extremely furious, but does not show it. To infuriate her even more, Rachel continuously brings up the subject of "Now Is Our Time" to Leia, in Java Junction. Leia has enough of the song and interrupts Rachel (who is singing the chorus) to state that she is getting a muffin and some juice for the two of them. Leia goes to John, who is also sitting in Java Junction, and is told that she should be happy for her best friend (Rachel). Leia still thinks that her song is better, despite being happy for Rachel. John agrees to this and says that Mr. T picks the less original songs so that the auditionees can alter them to make it their own. This makes Leia feel better and returns to Rachel and sings along with her to "Now Is Our Time." In the studio, Leia happily approaches Hannah, who says that she thinks that her song was really good. Leia tells Hannah what John said to her. Hannah notices Rachel standing in the doorway; Leia doesn't. Offended by Leia's words, Rachel runs down the hallway. Later, Leia finds a sulking Rachel and apologizes to her. Leia helps Rachel to "cash in her chip." Leia blindfolds Rachel and leads her into Java Junction. Then, Leia orders to eat the ice cream (that she has provided) as quickly as possible and sing about the sunshine when she develops a brain freeze. Rachel fails Leia's order and Leia tells her to stick fries up her nose; Leia reveals she only did this for a laugh, infuriating Rachel who leaves Java Junction angrily. Leia realizes she did something wrong and vows to make it up to her. Leia enters the Green Room, in which no lights are on. Leia creates a ghost story; she tells Rachel to make one, but she fails. Leia is questioned by Rachel why she did all that she had done that day. Leia admits because Rachel is her best friends and will always help her. Leia says that she loves Rachel. They hug and, finally, make up, resulting in Rachel finally being able to produce her first heart-felt lyrics."See Through Me (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on January 24, 2016. Alongside Rachel, Leia is the helper of the auditions. She is approached by Parker with Rachel, who asks the two to set up the Green Room and Java Junction. Still in the Green Room, they send messages out to auditionees to confirm that they are permitted to come to auditions, and converse about the auditionees. Later on (with Eva, now) they receive many messages of confirmations from the auditionees. In Java Junction, Leia converses with Rachel about auditions. She asks Rachel what her first impression of her was: Rachel initially thought that Leia was stuck-up, which Leia is confused by. In Talking Heads, Leia disagrees with Rachel's opinion, and describes herself as "aloof and mysterious." She, later, watches the band perform "Best Day." "Play the Record (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. On-stage, Leia (with Rachel) performs "Heart and Soul" and looks back at the auditions two years ago; when she first met Rachel. During the auditions, Leia runs into Britney, an old enemy of hers. Leia is later envied by Maggie and Luke's mutual friendship, to which Leia sees as a romantic relationship. This affects her day and even puts her off watching Eva and Mary's amazing duet."All About the Music." Wikia. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. Leia tidies up the van with Luke, to get it into a state so that John and Michelle can date there. Leia asks Luke what his true love is, to which he replies is music."Day After Day (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. Leia meets Annabelle, in Java Junction, who is feeling left out and wants to be popular. Like she does to her best friend Rachel, Leia bosses Annabelle around. To this, Annabelle thinks that she and Leia are friends and is satisfied about it."Dancing in the Rain." Wikia. Retrieved on February 21, 2016. Leia shares secrets with Annabelle, Maggie and Rachel. She refuses to do so with Maggie, resulting in an argument. Leia blocks Maggie out of the audience's sight, whilst she (alongside Rachel and Annabelle) perform "Potent Love, Pour It Up," a song that supposed to be secret, from Eva's diary."Potent Love." Wikia. Retrieved on February 29, 2016. Leia offers tickets to a concert with Luke. She is about this, seeing as she considers it as date. In the end, she attends the concert with Maggie."Heart Shape." Wikia. Retrieved on March 9, 2016. Her previous suspicions on Maggie having a crush on Luke are proven to be correct. Personality Leia is very determined and passionate, but a drama queen. Appearance Leia has wavy brown hair, dark eyes, and light skin. Relationships Rachel Leia is Rachel's best friend, who she has known for two years."Lost & Found." Wikia. Retrieved on January 9, 2016. Luke Leia has an enormous crush on Luke. Britney Britney is a rival of Leia's. Originally, they seem to be friends, but do not show their dislike towards each other, except from whilst they're in Talking Heads. Their rivalry began a year before the show, when they faced each other at auditions for the studio. Maggie Maggie is one of Leia's enemies. Leia started to dislike Maggie when she had suspicions that Maggie had a crush on Luke, who she has a crush on, making her feel jealous. In a later episode, they argue. It is later revealed that Maggie has a crush on Luke as well, meaning that Leia was right all along."Freebird." Wikia. Retrieved on March 6, 2016. Quotes }} Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Lost & Found Members Category:Featured articles Category:Leia's Band